1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable power supply systems and, more specifically, to a portable, self-contained solar powered CD player and electrical generator and that utilizes a top-mounted solar panel to collect solar energy and then converts that solar energy into electrical energy to be stored in a rechargeable battery or used to power accessory components that are integrated into the unit such as an AM/FM radio, lantern, CD player, etc. A DC to AC inverter and an AC outlet are included to allow for operation of an AC powered device that is plugged into the unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other portable power systems designed for generating electricity. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,534 issued to Alvin E. Haugen on May 9, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Steven E. Summer on May 29, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,873. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,545 was issued to Steven E. Summer on Mar. 12 1991 and still yet another was issued on May 5, 1992 to Woodward Johnson as U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,127.
Another patent was issued to John W. Seazholtz on Apr. 7 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,706. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,384 was issued to John J. Hayes et al. on Mar. 30, 1999. Another was issued to John Edward Pfeifer et al. on Jul. 27, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,597 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Chang-Hum Lee as U.S. Pat. 5,986,437.